Fred's Quest
by Wezen Solo
Summary: The tale of Fred's Weasley's first ride on the Hogwarts Express. He sees many pranks, hears many jokes, and even makes a new friend! Quick, fun read!


Fred's Quest

Angel Solo

Disclaimer- These things get so old! Oh, well, I own nothing! Okay, I own the idea of how these two meet, the 7th year Slytherins *snickers*, and the group of Ravenclaws. Everything else, characters, settings, all belong to JK Rowling. :)

(A/N: Okay, I'm back, and going for three! This'll be the third story I post today! I'm so proud of myself! I've been slacking off on reviewing and this is my punishment. *slaps knuckles* Now, on with Fred's quest for a compartment!

~o~

It was a bright, sunny morning and Fred Weasley had just waved goodbye one last time to his family. His twin brother, George, was already following Lee Jordan around, scaring the other first years, namely the girls, with whatever creature Jordan had this time.

Fred sighed and thought to himself, "It may be a sunny day, but it doesn't 

really matter, as I have nowhere to sit. Charlie graduated last year, so no sitting with him. Ditto for Bill. There's always Percy- No wait! What am I thinking? Nothing is worse than sitting with Percy! He's probably in there, right now, reading the rules for the eight millionth time. The only good thing that can ever come from reading the rules, is discovering a way to break them."

Fred peered in a compartment on his left and immediately wished he 

hadn't. "Oh, no! I'm blinded! My brain is scarred for life! Ah," he screamed. The two seventh year Slytherins he had 'walked in on' straightened their shirts and quickly left the scene of the 'crime,' both giving Fred dirty looks as they did so. In the end, Fred just stood there, grinning like an idiot. That grin began to fade however, when he realized he _really_ didn't want to go near those seats, let alone sit on them. Gross!

So, he continued walking. The next couple of compartments were full of 

4th, 5th, and 6th years playing rousing games of "Exploding Snap," or sleeping. Nothing real exciting there.

He happened across a poker game that he didn't think was entirely legal, 

some guy in a frog suit, (He didn't ask.), and a compartment of 3rd year, Ravenclaw, boys. Now, in Fred's own experience, 3rd year guys weren't very fun, (The only 3rd years he knew were Percy and Percy's friends.), so this cluster of young men was quite a shock for him.

The guys were shouting and insulting each other; they were sarcastic and 

obnoxious. ("Listen guys, here's one for you. Okay, so this bar walks into a guy; Oops, wrong frame of reference!") (Give'em a break, they're Ravenclaws!) Needless to say, Fred was intrigued and joined in on the banter for awhile. The boys seemed to enjoy his company and Fred made a mental note about that. Eventually, the other half of the group returned from playing a prank on some "deserving Slytherin" and Fred had to leave to make room.

So, with a new respect for older students, (Some of them anyway. Percy 

was still rather low on his 'behave for' list.) Fred found himself preparing to go inside another compartment. Since the funny approach had worked so well, he decided to try it again. He took a deep breath, put a grin on his face, and threw open the door…and almost ran back out again; for sitting in the seat furthest away, with her back to the door was…gasp!… A GIRL! Trying to maintain his composure, Fred threw back his shoulders, tried a line he'd heard once on his father's muggle telly, and threw out a hand for her to shake. "Bond," he said. "James Bond."

Without even batting an eyelash, she tossed back, "Lost. Get lost."

For the third time that day, Fred did a double take. When the girl finally 

turned around, it was to a gaping Fred. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Come on in. I'm Angelina," she told him. "I don't bite… much."

Now Fred _really_ wanted to know more about this girl. However, he couldn't 

seem to do anything but stare at her. Her skin was the color of chocolate, she was short, but she looked like she knew how to have a good time. She _also_ looked like she could pack quite a wallop, and truth be told, Fred didn't really want to test that theory. Finally, he just went in and sat down. Before either of them knew it, they were talking like old friends. As they were debating over the most inventive use of a dungbomb, ("I left one in my parents' bed once, Mum was furious and it took forever to get rid of the smell." "No, listen. I put one in my dog's dish, called him in there and detonated it. My mum thought my dog had bowel problems for the longest time!"), Fred thought to himself, "Yep, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

~o~

(A/N: I had so much fun coming up with the dungbomb stories! I personally loved the dog one! Well, now it's 1:30 am, and this is my third story I've uploaded tonight! This is a new record for me! 

There are hardly any Fred/George stories out there, let alone Fred/Angelina stories. My baby I'm working on right now revolves around those two. It's gonna be huge though, so it might take awhile to write. I hope you got a kick out of this, or at least laughed once. If not, then I'm sorry and I recommend you find something, well, more funny than this! Which, trust me, shouldn't be too hard!

This story is for **alphabet** whom has the most number of well-written Fred/Angelina stories out there! I love all of your stories and would have reviewed all of them more than once if Fido would let me. Also, I have you on my favorite's list!

Do any of you have an idea how you can find out whose favorites list you're on? My settings page says I'm on four, (I can't believe it! =)), but I don't know how to find out who's! Help, please! 'Night! *=

Please review! I'll love you forever! *grin*


End file.
